The Reynes of Castamere
by Robert Reyne
Summary: This story follows Robert Reyne, third son of Damion Reyne, Lord of Castamere. The year is 7999, one year befor Aegon's Conquest, and war has broken out between the Kingdom of the Rock and the Iron Kingdom of Black Harran. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I write about, it's all based on Martin's "A song of Ice and Fire."
1. Robert Reyne

-"And who are you?" The proud lord said, "That I must bow so low?"-

Robert Reyne sat on the battlements of Castamere, the hall of his family. It was a warm summer evening, with a breeze from the west, carrying the cool refreshment of the Sunset Sea. He was smoking a pipe of good, Northern tobacco from Flint's Finger. _This is the life_. He thought as he popped his head back and enjoyed the setting of the sun. He was startled with the sound of hooves in the dark. With nothing to go on but the sound of the trampling, he guessed there should be about a dozen riders. _Never trust the sound of riders in the night. _Some maester once had said. Robert jumped up, straighted out his tunic and putted out his pipe. He ran down the escalades, that came out in to the porterhouse.

The captain of the Household Guard was an impressive man, with broad shoulders and very thick neck. His face was decorated with a giant moustache, that was as silver as the tunic he wore. The thick scar on his cheeck was as red as the lion on his chest. He commanded 50 other soldiers of the Guard in Castamere. There were another 500 spread out over the other castles of the Reynes. In war time he commanded all of them as personal guard of the Lord of Castamere, Robert's father, Damion the second of his name.

"Riders in the night Balon, about a dozen." Robert said to the Captain.

"All right little lord, Devos, run to the barracks an get twenty men, tell them to line up at the gate, and to bring spears." A small boy dressed in Reyne colors spurted away. "You better go and tell your lord father about the riders, my lord." Balon said. "He'll want to prepare to meet them."

Robert nodded and ran off to the main hall, where his family was dining. When he came through the main door, his father looked up.

"Ah, Robert, dear son, have you come to grace us with your presence?" Lord Damion said mockingly.

"Not quite my lord, I came to tell you that riders are approaching. The hour is to dark to tell colors, but I think Casterly Rock." Robert said, as he made a small bow before his father. He looked up and looked in his father's eyes. The cold blue eyes pierced in his own. The two looked very much alike, even though Lord Damion was nearing 50, he still looked very much alive and healthy, whilst his youngest son was only 16, they were almost copies of each other. They had the same eyes, the same sharp nose.

Lord Damion had had 6 children, of whom 4 were alive this day, his eldest son and heir, Roland sat at his right at the dining table, and next to him was the second son, Tommen, both looked more like their mother. The place next to Tommen was empty, for that was Robert's, but at the seat next to his, a little girl sat, Elenya, the daughter of lord Damion. At Lord Damion's left sat his master-at-arms, ser Henry of Deep Wood, and Maester Aldun, maester of the citadel.

"All right then boy," Lord Damion said, "Fetch Red Rain, and my Castamere cloak, we'll give them a warm welcome."

"At once my lord." Robert ran out of the main hall, up the stairs to his father's personal quarters. Outside stood a guard, one of the Household's, by the look of his uniform.

"I'm here to pick up my father's sword and cloak, we have visitors from the Rock." The guard grinned, "You'd better hurry then lad, we wouldn't want the Lannisters to miss out on the sight your lord father wishes to give 'em." The guard understood, there was a long line of rivalry between the Reynes of Castamere and the Lannisters of Casterly Rock. Both families were related and had been in line for the Throne of the Rock nearly 300 years ago, and even though the Lannisters had won that war, they still didn't trust the Reynes. The fact that every Lannister for the past 500 years had been trying to get his hands on Red Rain, the Valyrian steel sword of the Reynes, didn't help diplomatic relations at all.

Robert walked up to the standard in which the sword was placed. The pummel and guard were made of a silver and Valyrian steel alloy, the grip was made of red dragonleather. The blade was pure Valyrian steel, with a red shine in it, hence it's name. The scabbard was something special as well, it was made out of the horn of the very dragon who owned the skin used for the grip. In summary, the sword was extremely precious and very desired by a lot of noblemen. Robert took it from the standard, grabbed the cloak and ran back downstairs.

"About time you got back, quickly help me with the cloak." As his father spoke Robert noticed that in his absence servants had removed the tables in front of the increment on which the Seat of Castamere stood. His father had taken his place on the Seat, with two smaller chairs next to it. One for the heir, and one for the maester. A mass table was placed in front of them, and the other tables stood lower, and crossways from the seat. The lords and ladies of the court where called out of their chambers to welcome the Lannisters with a lavish feast. All of this had happened in less than 10 minutes. Robert smiled with his father's efficiancy, the Lannisters would be well received, all in name of subtle hostility. Servants were quickly lighting the fire in the middle of the mass hall, as other brought wine and cold appetizers to the table. Robert guessed that a couple of pigs were being roasted at the very instant, his father left nothing to chance. He helped his father buckle Red Rain around his waist.

"Good lad," his father said with a soft small on his face, "let's receive the Lannisters." He gave a sign at the castellan as I rushed to my seat.

The main door swung open, and 15 men, in Lannister red and gold came in, carrying a pile of swords on their arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Damion said furiously "Have you forgotten the laws of hospitality? Why are you bearing naked steel in my hall?"

The front Lannister removed his helmet. A flock of typical golden Lannister hair was shown. He smiled apologetically, "A thousand apologies my dear cousin. For that is what we are is it not? Two noble families bound by blood of long ago. The arms we bear are from fallen soldiers in service of the Kingdom of the Rock, brave soldiers whose arms were retrieved in battles from three hundred years ago untill now."

Lord Damion frowned. "Who are you to bring those arms in my hall?"

The Lannister smiled, "I am Prince Tybalt of the Rock."

"You're a long way from the Rock, your Grace." The voice of the Lord of Castamere sounded ice cold, and his blue eyes pierced in those of the prince. The prince looked away uneasily. "I assume it's with a reason you stand before my, with only 14 knights with you. Time is probably of the essence. So come forth with it."

The prince scraped his throat, "I would have your sword, my lord."

Lord Damion looked in surprise, "My sword your Grace? I thought our families had an agreement? You took the realm, we took the sword." The lords and ladies in the hall laughed at his words. Damion raised his hand and the noise stopped.

"My father calls his bannermen for war." The prince said, offended by lord Damions joke.

"And against who might that be? The Iron kingdom? The Reach? It seems the Lannister kings have a lot of enemies to choose from if we want to avenge those who have fallen." Again laughter in the hall.

"The Iron kingdom has invaded Golden Tooth, your neighbors, two days ago. My King wants to strike them before they reach the regions capital. He hopes for your assistance in the matter, as his closest vassel who can raise a large enough army to make a difference." Prince Tybalt said. "He calls you to rally your men and ride for oxcross, from where the army of Lord Marbrand will launch a joint attack against the Ironmen. You are to meet with him in three days."

Lord Damion smiled. "And our beloved king? When will his host arrive?" Prince Tybalt opened his mouth. "No," interrupted lord Damion, "Say nothing. It falls unto the vassals to solve this one. Our beloved king will join us when he is ready, will he not?"

Prince Tybalt looked furious at Lord Damion. Surpressing his anger, he manged to say "Indeed he will my lord."

"All right then," lord Damion proclaimed, "In the morrow we call the bannermen. Tonight we feast! No one should be sent to war without a proper meal!" The lords and ladies applauded in delight as the servants, who had been waiting for this queue, brought in roasted pork, chicken and other delights for the noblemen. "Your Grace, if it pleases you, please, join the meal." the prince thanked him and the Lannisters were seated at the far end of the hall, but the prince was placed next to lord Damion, but not on the increment.

_You can say a lot of things about my father, but he knows how to talk to royalty,_ Robert thought, _even though he could hardly have been more insulting, the prince has nothing to be angry for._


	2. The Baron of Castamereton

**A/N All right people, I'm back with a second chapter. I got some messages that asked me to clarify some of my intentions, so to set the record straight: **

*** My story isn't about Lord Damon the Red Lion who got killed by Tywin, that happens in 8260, and my story begins in 7999, when Lord Damion rules the halls of Castamere.**

*** It's not a AU, but an untold story. Since there is not a lot written about the time before Aegon's Conquest, I can pretty much write what I want. So in my story there is a war breaking loose between the Iron Islanders, who rule the Iron Isles AND the Riverlands (in accordance with Martin's Black Harren). **

***About everything I write is what I make of Martin's universe, so the feud between Reyne and Lannister is something I created, I don't know if they're actually related in a struggle for the Kingdom of the Rock.**

**REVIEW! I like reviews, they make me happy, and when I'm happy, I get inspiration, and when I get inspiration, I update ;D. So if you like it, review to read more, if not, review and tell me what you don't like. If you got an input for the story, you can always tell me. AuroreMartell gave me the inspiration to include the Tarbecks, and they will play a part in the tale.**

**Also on a side note, I will write this chapter from the first person aspect, I would like your opinion as to what reads best for the story. If you would take the time to PM me about this, the story would continue in the way the majority prefers.**

**All right, that was a rather long A/N, but I had a lot to clarify I guess, so without further ado: **

CHAPTER 2

The following morning I woke up a little hungover. The feast had run a little late, since most noblemen where having to much fun watching my father jest with the Lannisters over and over. I grunted as the servant who had come to wake me persisted in talking to me.

"My lord, your father has requested your presence in his chambers." The women said, gracefully lowering her eyes when I lifted out of the bed, naked as on my nameday. My head pounded and my eyes felt dry.

"Hand me my tunic women," I moaned, as the sun stabbed my eyes when I took my pants from the window sill.

"At once my lord," curtsied the woman, and rambled trough my closet. "The red one my lord? Or the blue? My lord." I filled a cup of water at my lavatory, a wooden cupboard with a jug of water on it, and felt the headache lighten with every sip.

"You're new here, aren't you?" I asked the servant as I looked at her from the corners of my eyes. She was a pretty lass, long curly blond, a bit of a sharp nose, but that didn't make her ugly, gave her more character. I estimated she was about seventeen years old.

"Yes my lord," She said, her eyes still lowered.

"I noticed," I said smiling, "No one says my lord so oft, as a new servant girl. You don't need to say it twice every breath. When adressing my father, you start with 'Your Lordship', after that you call him my lord every time he asks you something. With me and my brothers, you can be a bit less formal. Still call me my lord, but not every two seconds, you're getting on my bloody nerves." As I was finishing my explanation, I buckled my belt.

"Thank you, my lord," she said still looking down.

"And don't look at your feet all the time, you'll bump into someone." She looked up, and stared defiantly into my eyes, while suppressing a smile. Here blue eyes were caught in mine. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Lyanne, my lord." She said with a cool voice, still looking in my eye.

"Lyanne what?" I asked, getting curious about the lass.

She sighed almost unremarkably, "Hill, my lord, Lyanne Hill."

_A bastard, as I thought._ "Where do your parents come from?" I wondered why my father took a bastard in.

"My mother was a serving woman in Lannisterport. My father comes from the Rock." Lyanne kept her eyes on the ground again.

_A bastard of Casterly Rock_, I thought, _that's amusing. _"All right, get my boots Lyanne, if father has summoned me before the breakfast, he'll probably have some urgent matters to attend to."

"At once my lord." As Lyanne went about to fetch my boots from the cornet, I put my socks on. Soon I was dressed appropriately for a meeting with my lord father.

"Clean my rooms and make a saddlebag with my best tunics, I fear I might be going on a trip. Make sure it is done when I return from my lord father." I ordered Lyanne, she curtsied, and I went on my way to my father's rooms.

One of the Household Guard stood at the port of my father's chambers. "He has sent for me." I explained when I stood before him.

The Guard frowned, "That indeed he did my lord, about an hour ago. Didn't that servantwoman fetch you?"

"Probably got lost on the way over, she's a new one that lass, and Castamere is a big castle if you are new to it." I riposted.

The Guard shrugged, "It's also a big castle when you try to take it, I'd wager."

I bellowed, "I'd follow you in that bet, but I'm afraid I'll have more trouble from my father than from any invading army if I don't get in there right away."

"You're probably right my lord, he's in the salon." He said, as he opened the door.

I entered the rooms, to land up in the main room, at the left the sleeping quarters of my father were, and at the right, the salon. My father sat at his desk, bent over a large amount of papers, his sealing wax and sealing ring next to him.

"Boy, finally, how long does it take to get here?" Lord Damion asked.

"Sorry father, they sent the new serving girl, she doesn't know her way around." I apologized, whilst informing him I knew about the girl

"Our dear Lyanne, how is she?" My father smiled.

"Very good father, she seems to have a knack for nobility." I said neutral, but he knew what I was going for.

"What do you think of her?" Damion said, his eyes glistering with anticipation. .

"I think it's a bold move, harboring a Lannister bastard in Castamere. She's Loren's isn't she?" I said him.

He looked as if it was his birthday. "I knew you'd recognize the genius in the idea. She is a bastard princess of Casterly Rock, and Loren can't say anything to us holding her here as a servant, or he'd have to admit to having committed adultery again. The High Septon wouldn't be pleased with that."

I let out a laugh. "Father, father, will you ever get enough of provocating Loren?"

"Probably not boy, that's part of it. He's a bloody Lannister." My father said, still smiling.

"So what do we do about this war situation? We can't refuse, that be an open declaration of rebellion, one we cannot hope to win." As I said that, I looked my father stern in the eye.

"You're right Robert, we cannot win an open rebellion, so we have to heed the call of arms. And we'll have to go full out a well, because I don't want him to think he can overpower us." My father said, as he stroke his beard in thought while he looked at the map on his desk.

"If I may father," I began

"-You got a plan son?" My father gave me a halfsmile, and I didn't know if he was mocking me or approving my enthousiasm.

"Yes father. Prince Tybalt gave us direct orders to call up a host and join the rest of the Goldeshire army at oxcross right?" My father gave a small nodd. "Well, if we call all of our bannermen, we'll have an army of approximately 12 000 men, whilst leaving a small host in the castles to hold them in case of deceit." My father got a thoughtful look on his face. "Goldshire could muster 9000 at most, if they want to keep a hold on their lands. With the men that Marbrand brings from Ashemark, that will come to 17 000 men."

"Yes," my father interrupted, "but Loren himself will have about 10 000 people from Lannisterport and the Rock as well, making 27 000."

"Yes father, that's why I propose this. If we send Tommen to Lord Peckledon, he could muster another 10 000 for us, easily, and he owes it to us, you took his sister as second wife after mother, which allowed him to assume High Lordship of Peckledon."

"Peckledon lies 5 dayrides away for a small compagny of riders. We need to be there in three."

"Yes father, but he's not in Peckledon, he's in castle Drox, for the summer fair. A small compagny could arrive after a day and night of hard riding. He'll need approximately 3 days to raise his banners, if he marched hard, he could be in Pinkmaiden within 10 days." I said.

"Where we would meet up with him. If we had 25 000 men, Loren would think twice before he tried anything stupid. But he would have a week vastly superior armies. A week is a long time in war son."

I smiled, "Yes father, but you have not heard the full length of my plans. Send a raven to Marbrand that you will be two days later in Oxcross, say you need to rally troops in Deep Den, and the rains have made roads hard to travel. Call all your banners here and march north on the third day."

"What would that change to our numbers?" My father said, not convinced.

"When you march the third day, I'll make sure Tarbeck Hall sends a host as well, and they should arrive in Oxcross the same day."

My father looked surprised. "Tarbeck Hall? Why would they march for us?"

"King Loren has ended the engagement between their daughter Sylvia and Prince Tybalt, to the benefit of Lady Cersei Crakehall. Everyone knows Crakehalls and Tarbecks can't stand one another. They will not soon forget the insult. I think I can win over the Tarbecks using the perfect leverage, that the Lannisters have lost."

My father grew interested. "And what leverage is that?"

"An unmarried son." I said.

"You wish me to marry Roland to a Tarbeck? It would be interesting for a long term alliance but still." Lord Damion said skeptical.

"You want to marry Roland to Lyanne to get a claim at Casterly Rock, I already anticipated that plan, I saw it as soon as I knew she was a Lannister. No I aim to engage myself with her."

Father chuckled. "Well you have a lot of guts, taking your own engagement in hands. But they won't do it. You do not have enough importance, you're a third son." The way he said it, made it sound like he regretted the fact.

"That's why I'd ask you to give me Castamereton." I said, suddenly feeling cold sweat when my father gave me one of his famous glares.

"You want one of the crown lands of the High Lordship of Castamere?"

"The High Lordship contains 12 castles. I think you can spare the one to form a lasting alliance with a powerful house."

"And what will your brother make of this? He won't be glad that his title is broken for his younger brother." Damion leaned back in his seat and looked me in the eyes, clearly curious how I'd dissolve this problem.

"You will talk to him about his claim to Casterly Rock, a claim his children can make as well. I think that claim is worth the Barony of Castamereton if it's combined with the friendship of House Tarbeck. As for Tommen, he'll hardly argue, you know he wants to receive his chain in Oldtown."

My father watched my silently for a minute or two. Then he started laughing. "Robert, if your looks didn't proof it as much, you would now have proved to be a true Reyne. Go tell Balon to give you an escort of 25 men, you're going to Tarbeck Hall, I'll give you the necessary documents that give you permission to arrange the marriage, and I'll make up the document making you Baron of Castamereton. Wear a suit of armor when you come to me in the main hall in an hour. You can't be a Baron without being a Knight."

With these words he dismissed me. I barely could see where I was walking as I left his rooms, so exulted by the stunt I had just pulled off. I, not second but a _third_ son, had managed to secure a knighthood for myself, a hereditary title for my children, and a wife to have those children with. All in one bold move.

_May the 7 gods bless the Lannisters and there useless wars._

**A/N Don't forget to review and/or follow my story as Robert continues to dwell the dangerous paths of court politics and battlefields. But which is more deadly?**


	3. The Sigil

Three hours later I was riding down the cobbler's road, followed by two dozen heavily armored members of my father's Household Guard. The road wasn't really called the cobbler's road, in fact like most roads in the Westerlands, it didn't really have a name, or more like fifty names. I called it the cobbler's road because that's what the good people from a village three miles ago called it. And they only called it that way because once every year, a caravan of cobblers came down the road, to cheer up their annual fleece market.

The Kingdom of the Rock was the richest of all the seven kingdoms, not only because of the fact that they held most of the gold, silver and iron mines in the realm, they also had white gold, sheep. The sheep of the Westerlands had the finest wool, and the other kingdoms paid a healthy price for it. That was the secret of the wealth of Castamere, even though the glooming hills didn't hold much ground for more farming than to support the local residents, it was perfect for animal breeding. And that's what they did, the finest sheep, horses and wardogs were bred in Castamere. Almost every lord wanted a castamerian as a pet, a wolflike dog that was originally bred for herding, but possessed very strong protective instinct for its owner. Except the nords of course, they wanted wolves. I heard my father say once he'd prefer to have a real live lion, but I assumed he was joking. It should be entertaining though.

I reflected on the events of this morning. I had been dobbed knight by my father, and had received my writs of nobility, acknowledging me and mine as the Baron of Castamereton from this day forth until the end of days. After that I had strapped on my suit of armor, a rather crude one, made for the messy battle of melee on a tournament, since I was not one to care for jousting. It was a simple suit, chainmail with a brown leather vest over it, with a metal plate sown in the vest. Steel shoulderplates protected my neck and shoulders, and kneecaps and wristband from the same metal protected my legs and forearms. My father had buckled my sword himself, as was customary when a knights was anointed.

"I'll have a new sword for you at Oxcross lad," my father had smiled, "One worthy of the mighty Baron of Castamereton. We'll talk about your banner as well then. But as for now, get on that horse. I've instructed Balon to give you two dozen of our finest. You should be safe along the road."

I chuckled at the memory as I patted the hilt of my sword. It was a fine tool, but it had seen better days. The problem with squire swords is that they us crude iron for it, because they don't have to be used that much or last long. So the blade was scarred, and darkened from overuse.

I looked to the man galloping beside me. Ser Toran was a Household Knight of my father. He also happened to be Balon's son, and mighty fine with the sword at his side. He did have a full knights gear, and a far prettier armor than me. I'd better do something about it, can't be looking like a hedgeknight when I want to impress the Lord of Tarbeck Hall.

Ser Toran caught me looking and seemed to guess what I was thinking about, because he said: "Don't worry my lord, we have packed a formal cloak of your father for you to wear when meeting with Lord Damion Tarbeck, and a Reyne tunic as well."

I smiled, "Good of you to consider such details, I don't think it would be wise to come as a beggar."

Ser Teran replied by saying, "His lordship your father said something similar, it was at his bidding we took it. Although we will have to be making a new one soon, when you have decided on your colors."

I was surprised by his commitment and the use of the word "we". "You seem to be putting a lot of thought in the colors I will have to wear, dear ser."

Teran laughed, "That is quite easily explained your lordship, I hope to wear them on my chest. Your father has assigned me to your guard because my father hopes you would consider my qualities as one of your Household Guardsmen."

For a moment I was taken aback. "I've been named a baron for less than four hours and father is already marshalling men for my Household Guard?"

"Your father is nothing if not a thorough man my lord."

"You can say that again." I looked at the road we were following. "Send two men forward, I want eyes on the road ahead. I don't feel like riding into an ambush." Ser Toran nodded and turned his horse to give commands to the soldiers behind us, leaving me time to think about the sigil I was to pick for my house. Since the castle of Castamereton had belonged to the ruling Reyne since it was built as an outpost to fence of outlaws from the rich lands of Castamere, there was no sigil linked to the keep, save for the red on silver lion of my family. I couldn't use the same sigil as my brother if I was a landed lord, I realised that. But a small part of me had always presumed to wear that symbol on my chest, as I served as master-at-arms or something of the sort for my brother.

The thought of having to create my own sigil, a symbol for a new family, was rather terrifying. I had no desire to take the high lordship f my brother, but at the same time I had always expected to be one of the Reynes of Castamere my entire life. Having my own Barony made me such a Reyne no more. I had founded one of the lesser branches by receiving a Barony, a branch that would no longer raise just the red-silver banners, but was in need of a different cat of arms as well. Because I would be damned before I'd let my family down. The Reynes of Castamereton would earn their place next to those of Castamere.

The scouts were sent ahead and returned to us at the fall of night. "Did you find a nice spot to set up camp?" I asked, as they joined me in front of the group.

"Yes Lord Robert, a mile or so ahead we came across a small bush that will shelter us for the night. We scouted to place for bandits, but found no trace of their presence."

"Good," I answered, "Show the way, I am famished and would like to set up shop."

We rode quickly to the camp site, and after enjoying a simple meal, we spent the night. The following morning we arose with the coming of the sun. Ser Toran adressed me after we broke our fast.

"My lord, I suggest you put on the ceremonial cloak we took along. We will be arriving at Tarbeck Hall in a matter of a few hours."

I looked down on my armor and had to agree with him. "You don't happen to have an extra fighting tunic in there as well, would you?"

Ser Toran nodded, "Yes my lord, although I am afraid I only have a black one."

"It will have to do. Let's just hope they do not mistake me for a sworn brother."

Half an hour later we were well on our way. We passed several villages in a wild gallop, because we hadn't ridden enough miles on our first day, and we needed to make up time. After two hours we came across a band of cobblers, and I decided to make a stop and give the horses time to catch their breath, while we looked through their trinkets. My eyes came across a small box and an old flag, that were not placed in full sight, but had caught my eye somehow.

When I saw the flag, it almost felt like fate. It was an old one, a green flag, with a silver lion rampant on it. I got an idea when I looked on it, and bargained it for a rather cheap price.

I took my valued objects to the side of the road, took of my tunic and opened the box. There were sewing tools in it. The lads kept on bargaining for another hour, and meanwhile I kept on working. After the hour Toran prodded me that we really needed to make up lost time, but I dismissed him, saying I had to finish first.

Four hours after the cobblers we finally saw the towers of Tarbeck Hall, and I took the black cloth I had been working on the entire time and donned it. Even though it wasn't perfect, I was rather pleased with the result of my sigil, embroided on the tunic. I knew the Tarbeck would be as well. I knew my father would be even more pleased.

As we neared the gates, we were stopped by guards. They looked to the flags, and then to my sigil. "Those two do not seem to match my lord. Who are you?" The captain of the guard asked.

I gave my most diplomatic smile and said: "I am Robert Reyne, Baron of Castamereton, first of my name." I handed him the papers my father had given me. He took them and looked.

"Everything seems to be in order Lord Robert. Interesting sigil."

The captain clearly was better educated than was usual for a captain. I enjoyed the fact he noticed the sigil and its meaning, knowing that the Tarbecks would also notice. "Thank you captain. Could you take care of the horses, I need to talk to Lord Damion." I got of my horse and handed it to a stableboy.

"I am afraid Lord Damion is indisposed. He has caught a nasty fever my lord. But Lady Jenna will help you gladly, I'll send a guard to take you to her."

Ser Toran walked towards me, to follow to the Lady Jenna no doubt. "Pardon me ser," the captain said, "I would ask you not to go with your lord, but follow the rest of the soldiers to the mass hall. The Lady herself is keen on rest in the keep, to spare my lord Damion as much as possible."

Ser Toran wanted to refuse the captains question, but I quickly interceded. "It's quite all right ser Toran, follow the men, I will meet up with you after the meeting."

Toran looked displeased, but bowed his head and moved along. A guard appeared, "My lord? Could you follow me?"

"Of course, lead the way." I said, as I turned to follow him, on my way for the meeting of which I knew would change my life, for better or worse was yet to be seen.

**A/N Possibly a more dull chapter, but necessary. The events in the next chapter will make sure the story gets a lot more interesting. Read and Review please!**


	4. Armies for Castamere

**A/N I am very sory for this unannounced absence I wa forced to tae these past two weeks. I dropped my laptop on the floor when I returned from an evening of feasting on ale nd singing songs (I actually sang "the Rains of Castamere"). Now I have found a way to use it again by buying a television that connects with the lptop (that just had a broken screen). Anyway, this probably was much more explanation then anyone needed, but I just wanted to let you know that I have not abandoned my lovely readers. To those of you that follow my story, this chaapter is dedicaated to you.**

Tarbeck Hall was an old castle though not as old as Castamere. The First Men had lived there for a thousand years before the Andals came. The castle was build later on by the first Tarbeck, who named it after his family. The castle was built on a rocky spit of land, as both a lighthouse for the Westerland ships as a sentry to spot Ironmen ships, who sought to raid villages.

The Tarbecks had begun as small Castle owners, but the same lord who built Tarbeck Hall, had managed to gave the Ironmen such hard beating, using the castle as a sallyport, that the King of the Rock had named him Lord of the Rocky Coast, later renamed Tarbeck Hall, after the castle that dominated the land.

So the history of Tarbecks was based on merit, not on wealth, as the province wasn't all that rich. The mountains that bordered Tarbeck Hall belonged to the High Lordship of Ashemark, the big vale that was secluded within these mountains. There House Marbrand ruled, the eternal bootlikkers of the Lannisters.

A few centuries ago, when House Reyne had abdicated the claim on the Throne of the Rock and the Lannisters rose to power, the Lannisters had rewarded House Westerling, who had fought beside them during that civil war, by giving them the title 'High Lords of the Crag'. This new title included Tarbeck Hall as vassal. Of course the Tarbecks did not appreciate this action, and the relations between Tarbeck and Lannister have always been rather frigid since then.

I had known all this for quite some time, as I had familiarized myself with the history of all the Houses in the Westerlands, and the Great Houses of the other kingdoms under the watchful eye of Maester Aldun. As I was figuring out my strategy to talk to Lady Jenna instead of Lord Damion, as I had anticipated, I realized that it was no use. All I could hope for is that the woman was not dim-witted, so that she could see the political advantage in what I offered. Since she married a Tarbeck, she might have grown resentful of the Lannisters, but there was no way to be sure.

The guard led me to a tower that stood on the far side of the peninsula, and stood lonely in sight of the others. It was also the largest one. HE took me inside and showed me the way to the top floors. We stopped at a large door, that looked as if it had been there since Tarbeck built the keep.

"My Lady Jenna is waiting for you in the solarium, just enter trough here, ser Reyne." The guard said, as he stepped aside.

"Thank you good man. But I prefer Lord Reyne actually. I fear it is to be a common mistake to recognize a baron in a lad of my age, so have no fear, I shall not inform the lady Jenna of yyour indiscretion." I replied him, adding the latter as he looked puzzled by my words.

I gave the man a pat on the shoulder and stepped into the solarium. It was the largest one I had ever seen so far, and the only one I would ever see that exceeded his size would be the solarium of Harrenhall, but everything was bigger there. It took three stories in the tower, and was filled with what is to be expected in a solarium. Books, parchment, quills and ink. The first story was dominated by a large desk with an enormous window behind it, allowing the sun to shine in.

At this desk, a woman sat. She was middle aged, yet still pretty, in a graceful way. She wore a gown of blue silk, and her hair was held back by a silver circlet. The colors of House Tarbeck. The sun illuminated her and her desk in a golden glow, and left the rest of the room in a more dark, shimmery light, where I ,wearing the black tunic of Toran and a very dark grey cloak, blended perfectly in.

The Lady looked up, and her eyes were brightened by surprise. "By the Seven. You are a spitten image of your father, my dear boy. Come closer, your clothes are so dark I feel I am looking at a hovering head. You did not join the Watch now did you?"

I smiled, Lady Jenna remembered my father, as he had said she might. "I did not join the Night's Watch my good lady, I merely wear my colors."

"Your colors? You are Damion of Castemere's boy, aren't you? Then how come you aren't dressed in the silver and red?"

"I am my lady, but this might explain some matters." I stepped forward and handed her one of the letters my father had written.

She read the letter and looked up in amazement. "Lord Robert Reyne of Castamereton? That is quite the honor your father has bestowed upon you. How old are you?"

"Sixteen my lady." I answered, as I shifted uncomfortable n my feet, my age was a soft spot, as few lords would take me serious as a fresh lord of sixteen.

"Sixteen and a new lord. That doesn't happen very often. Well you lordship what are you doing still standing there? Take a seat, your father wrote that you would have urgent matters to adress, that could not be trusted to the parchment."

"Indeed my lady," I answered, and I undid my cloak. As soon as I took it away, the sigil on my chest became apparant.. I looked at the face of Lady Jenna as it caught her eyes. She had a calculated look in them, mixed with a hint of surprise and fear.

"The sigil you have chosen is a very bold one, lord Reyne. Has your father consented in this?" While she spoke she looked not at my face, but remained to stare at the black tunic, embroided with the silver lion rampant on it.

"I have not consoled my father on the matter, as the sigil of the Reynes of Castamereton is not his choice to make, my lady." I nswered, not sure what to make of her comment.

"Then I pray you cast it aside and took another, now that it is not yet shown to the world, for you will catch a lot of attention with it, and not in a good way. You do realize who raised this banner before you don't you?"

"I am fully aware of the history of my sigil, but it is not in use anymore, and therefor I am free to choose it as my coat of arms."

"You make a bold statement with it Robert. You will feel Loren's wrath for this. He will not let you walk away unscratched after you raised the banner of the House Leon. His family name is in jeopardy here." Lady Jenna said, and she looked worried.

"I know it's history, and it is one of the reason's I chose it. Although it is not the same sigil. As you see, my sigil is a lion rampant, like my father's, the Leons had a lion regardant."

"It will make no difference to the man."

"I see you concern my dear lady, but it is to late, even if I intended to change my standard, I could not do so, for word has already been sent to my armourer at Castamereton, who is forging me a new shield, and makes sure banners and tunics embroided with my lion are made. The Silver Lion will be a symbol in the upcoming war. And if it antagonizes the Lannisters, than it is a bonus a gladly receive." I declerad to her, a little hurt that my deeply considered sigil was thought of s a fling of my mind.

Of course her fear was understandable. House Leon was a house that only lasted a generation, but at the same time had a large impact on the Westerlands for the last two centuries since its rise and fall. The House consisted of all the bastard sons and daughters of King Tyrek Lannister, second f his name. After his demise his successor, King Tybalt, first of his name, had ordered his father's bastards caught aand killed, for he feared instability and uprising with so many pretenders. However the word got out to the bastards, who all huddled around the oldest son of the old king, Robert Hill. He proclaimed himself and his bastard brethren to be the House Leon, and called war upon House Lannister, because they had attempted assassination of another house. This war was known as "The Bullion Lion War", because it was fought between the Silver and the Golden Lions. The Lannisters won the war, and utterly crushed the bastards. But the defiance of their act was still a sore spot in Lannister history.

Lady Jenna looked intensely to me. "You are ore alike your father than I thought. Beside the fact that you are a thirty-year-younger mirror for him, you have his tenacity. I believe if he was given a barony at sixteen, he would have done the same thing."

I smiled,, "I shall take that as a compliment, for I know you hold my father in high regard."

"That I do, or more to say, that we do. Here in Tarbeck hall your father is seen as a man of importance, as he is not afraid to go toe to toe with the Lannisters. We uphold him in very high regard."

"It pleases me to hear that. M father always spoke highly of House Tarbeck, and of you, Lady Jenna." That was a small lie, my father hadn't really mentioned her before he saw me off to Tarbeck Hall. But it seemed to please her.

"Did he know? Well let's go to business Lord Robert, for your father spoke of a hurry?"

"Yes my lady. first I must say we were shocked with the way yoour family was treated by Loren . The breaking of the engagement as a smack in the face that a House as noble as yours does not disserves."

Lady Jenna looked dismayed, "The breaking of the engagement wasn't the worst part. the fact they gave preference to the Crakehalls... Now that is a smack in the face."

I nodded in sympathy. "The Lannisters clearly have gone out of line there. I trust you know of the problems in the east? Golden Tooth is under siege of the Ironmen. King Loren wants my father to oin the army to defeat them, yet he has only called upon the Marbrands of Ashemark and the Garners of Goldshire. My father fears that he is planning to subdue him, by surrounding him with a lage host, where it is easy to pick him off and smash the defiance against the Lannisters."

Lady Jenna gave me a curious look as she poured wine for the both of us. She seemed to realise where I was going.

"Of course is this something my father would like to avoid. You see, on its best Marbrand and Garner can muster 27 000 people, combined with the army of the Rock. We can put 12 000 men there, for we are one of the largest provinces, but we still would not have enough to pose a serious threat if the king decides to swat us. That's why we would call on friends of us, old and new. My brother has ridden to castle Drox, and will rally Lord Peckledon, who will surely ride to our aid. He will arrive as a surprise force through Pinkmaiden, within 9 days from now. My father has arranged for the rally at Oxcross to be postponed until 5 days from now, so when we march from Oxcross to the Ironmen, we will be strengthened by his men. If Tarbeck were to join us, we would have an army of 60 000 men to fight them, and we would have an advantage over the Lannisters with 33 000 to 27 000. Lannister will be kept at bay."

"But how does that benefit us? All I see is a way for your father not to get killed. And as much as I would appreciate that, I cannot raise banners and risk live for another man's life."

"It is not only to seek his own life my father wishes to muster a large host. We have a guest at our castle. Lyanne Hill is what she is called."

"The Bastard of the Rock? You found her?" Lady Jenna blurted out. "How is that possible? I thought they took her across the Narrow Sea?"

"That was a mere lie to cover up her true location. My father intends to announce the marriage of Lyanne Lannister and Roland Reyne. And what way is better to persuade a king to do something he does not want to than with an army? Lyanne will be legalized, and we get a claim on the Rock, and when pressed, the Reynes shall not forget who helped them there."

"This is a lot of speculation. Prince Tybalt will still be the one succeeding his father."

"War is a tricky business my lady, death lurks everywhere. Prince Tybalt will be leading the host until his father arrives, and after that he will probably assume command over the vanguard. And accidents can happen."

Lady Jenna was thoughtful. I realized that I was winning my ploy, but she needed a little push to help her get over the fact that she was committing treason if we were discovered.

"In order to symbolize the lasting union between our families that my father hopes to achieve here, I would like to ask the hand of you daughter Sylvia. Our union would be a union of our families, and the start of a wonderful friendship." I smiled and showed her the other letter my father had written, giving his blessing over the union, and expressing his hopes that the Tarbecks would do the same.

Lady Jenna looked at me with eyes full of joy. A chance to stick it up to the Lannister with use of the very marriage they had turned down. How they would hope that they hadn't spurned lady Jenna. I would later keep regarding her as one of the most influential and cruel women I knew, and that meant a lot, considering the company I kept. When I met her gaze I knew I had won my ploy.

"A long life to you, Robert Silver Lion. You will certainly make life interesting in this kingdom."

**A/N So yeah, that was the 4th chapter. Any remarks can be given at my trough reviews and PMs. Both are welcomed, I enjoy your input and vision on my story.**

**Also I would like to make a call on all of you my dear readers. As you might have noticed, my grammar isn't always what it should be. That is because English is not my mother tongue, and I only had a basic English education at school, same as other kids. If anyone would be interested in becoming a Beta Reader for me, and helping me improve my grammar and thus the quality of the story, you are welcome to do so.**

**On a side note, the House Leon is completely my imagination gone loco. So GRRM never wrote them, they are all me, to add some spice to the story.**

**That's all folks!**


	5. My Bethrodal

**A/N I want to start with my second apology (and we're only at chapter 5), I was finally finished with my examinations and had to get out of the country to reset my mind. Luckily I had the good fortune of getting a lot of inspiration out of the medieval village of "Fontaine de Vaucluse" where I love to spend my holidays. From now on, there will be a weekly update, I'll make sure of it. Also a lot of thanks to AuroreMartell, who has accepted the position of Beta, and will start helping me to improve my grammar from the next chapter on. May your swords never rust.**

Leaving the chambers of lady Jenna came sooner than I had expected. Even in the most fortunate scenarios I had made up in my mind, only needing an hour to convince the lady was beyond expectations. The problem now was that I needed to fill my time until diner, where lady Jenna had promised to introduce me formally to lady Sylvia, my fiancée. Since I had no obligations, I decided to spend the afternoon with my men, who had taken it upon themselves to empty the richly stocked wine cellars of Tarbeck Hall. They were located in a mass hall, right above the cellars, that neighbored the guards quarters. No surprise that the off-duty guards had joined the binge, bringing along some of the castle wenches.

When I came in, it became apparent to me that they had been there for a while. In fact I would have sworn they had been there for longer than the hour we had been at the castle. Their party existed of over fifty people, and they had already cracked a fifth barrel of ale. Apparently good ale, because when I came in, the drunken toasts to my health started. I stood in the doorway for the better part of twenty minutes, politely drinking to every toast from a mug of ale they had pushed in my hands. As the subject of those toast began to change from polite health drinks to allusions of what I would do to my new fiancée, I quickly silenced them by giving my own speech, which I ended quite informally by saying, "And now sit back on your arses and give me some wine, I am thirsty and with all your muttering I can't get to getting a good stiff drink. I command you all to get drunk!"

Fewer commands are more popular with soldiers than the latter. After the most bellowing applause in the history of Westeros, I sat myself next to ser Toran, and started light conversation with the man, who clearly had been one of the lead drinkers of the men. After an hour, I said to him: "I don't think I have ever seen more men this drunk at two in the afternoon my dear ser Toran."

He replied me by emptying his jug, and proclaiming: "Is it two already? Here that lads? It's two in the afternoon, and we have only reached barrel seven, Torrhen, I believe you owe me some money!"

One of the older guardsmen of my escort, about forty years of age, who was clearly too drunk to stand on his own legs, looked up and cried out, "But ser Toran that's not fair, I was merely holding back because you could not keep up with my pace, that is why we have not yet reached our goal!" The entire mass hall blurted into laughing at his respons, and ser Toran took the jest like man, by raising his mug and challenging ser Toran to finish his before him.

After another two mugs, I decided to calm down the drinking, to be in a proper state when I met lady Sylvia. Luckily a servant came a moment later, claiming he was sent by the lady Jenna to escort me to a tailor, to be set in new cloth. "The lady wants you to meet your future wife in fine clothes, not in travelling gear." A subtle way to point out that my sewing was not all that appealing to the eye.

The tailor fashioned me a set of five new tunics, all black with a silver lion, and some fancy party clothes, embroided with multiple little silver lions. He also fashioned a long black cloak embroided with an enormous silver lion on the shoulder. Clothing fit for a great lord. Pleased as I was with his work, I ordered him to fashion a set of 25 black tunics from a cheaper cloth and embroid them with the silver lion as well. Combined with an equal number of cloaks, my guardsmen were properly outfitted with my colors. Also I asked him to make a large banner with my sigil, and I told him I would tell him my words by morning.

After placing my order and taking my measurements, I practiced with my sword in the courtyard, until it was time to freshen up and go to meet my future wife.

I was led into the dining room by a servant, and was seated at the far end of the table. The lady Jenna was seated at the other end, sided by what appeared to be her oldest son and my fiancée. As soon as I walked in, she greeted me, as if I were an old friend. "My dear Robert, I am glad to see you are well, that color suites you." She said, referring to the black party clothing I was wearing.

"Thank you my lady, your tailor is to be commended." I responded, eager to be introduced to my future wife, I still had to make smalltalk until she saw it fit to introduce us.

"Oh how rude of me, Robert, meet John Tarbeck, my son and heir to Tarbeck Hall."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance my lord." I shook hands with the man, about twenty years of age, and broad as a bull.

"Pleasure is all mine, little brother, for that is what you are to me now that you will be wedding my darling sister. Let's not stand on ceremony, and embrace me brother." John said, standing up and giving me a soldiershug by grabbing my right wrist with his right hand and embracing me with his left.

"I am honored to be part of your family John." I smiled, turning my attention to Sylvia.

"And this is my daughter Sylvia, and your soon to be wife." lady Jenna said, making a gesture with her arm to Sylvia.

I walked over to her seat, got on one knee and took her hand in mine for a gentle kiss. "My lady." I uttered, while looking at her. She was a beauty, long brown hair, and blue eyes, with a small nose. Our eyes locked into each other s she replied "My lord." with a soft smile. "I understand I am to be your wife. I look forward to that bond."

"As do I my lady, alas a small war will prevent us from joining houses for now. Let me give you this to remind you of me, even when I am away on the battlefield." I stripped myself of my ceremonial cloak and tied it around her. "You look beautiful my lady. I feel comforted by the knowledge that you wear my colors as I slay enemies wearing them as well."

"My lord, you do know how to charm a girl." She answered, and I was puzzled, because I couldn't tell if she was jesting or not. John managed to diminish my doubts by laughing like a madman and clapping my shoulder. "Really, he is quite the charmer, isn't he?"

The rest of the dinner continued in the same, pleasant atmosphere. After the copious meal, the terms of the engagement were discussed. I was also notified that ravens had been sent, and that by the next evening, about 4000 en would be levied. Not as much as the other hosts could levy, but they had more land and resources to pull from. Also a band of 500 men would be assigned to me as an early wedding gift. As lady Jenna put it: "We can't have no son-in-law of mine running around on the battlefield without a host to command, now can we."

All thing considered I left the table with a very positive feeling about the future. And two days later, early in the morning, before the sun came up, 4000 men left the lands of Tarbeck Hall, led by twenty-five men wearing black tunics. As they marched on towards Goldshire to cross to Oxcross, the Silver Lion blew proudy in the wind above their heads.

**A/N So that's all fo tonight folks, pretty exiting right? What will happen next? Even I don't know yet! Just kidding, I do know actually, I already have my storyline for the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Axes

The morning following the dinner passed in a hazy blur for multiple reasons. The first and foremost was that I was completely hungover. After the dinner my future brother-in-law and me joined the soldiers back in the mass hall, and more ale was spent than I had seen in my young life. The culmination of the night was when John proposed that we play a drinking game called "the Dornishman's wife". After that event, my recollection of the night was rather blurry. Two hours after sunrise I was rudely awakened by the sae man who had drunk me to sleep.

"Come on brother, rise and shine, the Seven have blessed us with another lovely morning! Can't you feel the excitement in the air?" John's loud voice interrupted my sweet, dreamless, coma-like condition.

"You bloody twat," I grunted, "It is far too early in the morning for you to sound that fresh and well rested after a night as last night." As I spoke I noticed that the copious amounts of alcohol I had consumed last night still were affecting my tongue.

"Well pardon me, my lord baron," John replied mockingly, "I had thought the Reynes were good in everything, but I fear that short nights with a lot of drinks are not meant for them. You need your beauty sleep to go talk to my sister?"

"My lord Tarbeck," I answered in the same tone, "I would have you know that we Reynes practice with more elegant means of drinking, not the same ale the beggars drink at the harborside inn."

"Too good for a bloody mug of ale, are we know? That would probably be due the fact that you can't handle a little head-ache?"

"A little head-ache I can handle very well," I said, as I rose to a seating position on the bed, and put on my briefs, "But I feel as if the Smith himself is swinging his hammer continuously at my head. Surely if I was of a lesser breed, my head would have exploded by now."

"I'll give it to you, you handle yourself well for a sixteen year old, but with me in the family, you'd better get used to drinking ale until the morrow lad."

"Ha! I recall that during this night's festivities, we have pointed out that you are only three years and 211 days my senior, and therefore not much more than a boy yourself, like me." I got up and washed up my face with the water that was placed there for that use.

"Your talent with words continues to amaze me brother, here you are insulting a man three years your senior for a little brat! I should be insulted." John replied, laughing as he clapped my back, an unfortunate habit he had, that had caused me to spill my drink on more than one occasion the past night. "Anyway, I came to wake you because I thought you ought to know that the first men have arrived this night. a thousand men have already assembled in front of the walls. Lord Harris of the Watch has brought every able man in his lands, and has brought word of the some smaller lords, who are doing the same as we speak. Of course Lord Harris has the most, as his hold comprises of the largest cities."

"I will go on an inspectionround as soon as I am properly washed, thank you for bringing this news John. Girl, go and fetch ser Toran and tell him to bring my armor." The last was directed to a servant girl who had brought in some wine to ease my hangover.

"You're welcome little brother, when you are ready, send for me, I wish to accompany you on your route. I shall be at the guard's quarters training." With that John left, and I returned to washing up more thorough.

Ser Toran arrived a few moments later, with my armor. He helped me dress myself, as putting an armor on alone is close to impossible. "I am afraid I will need to get a squire, I do not wish to bother you with such menial tasks my good ser."

"I serve at your pleasure my lord, I gladly take the task while you have not yet a squire." He got on his knee and bound my swordbelt around me. "You will need a new blade my lord, your current one has seen too many winters, it is not fitting a man of your status."

"No worries Toran, my father promised me a new blade when I reach Oxcross, and I feel rather confident that I will not have to use one until than." I shook my shoulders to mae sure the armor was strapped on properly. "Now let us go to the training quarters, I want to go inspect the troops with John."

We walked to the training grounds, where John was training. It was certainly a sight to see. John's northerner blood became apparent when he was fighting. The blood of his grandmother, a northerner noblewoman who had been wed to the lord Tarbeck of that time, was clearly present in the way the hulk of a man moved about with two war axes in his hands. He certainly had a brute skill that could be well harnessed as a front fighter. His presence would lift the moral of all the troops and devestate the enemy. It was good he came as commander of the Tarbeck host, only answering to me, I could use his particular talents on the field.

"Oi brother, care to join me in a bit of practice? Or are you afraid to rip your new tunic?" John laughed at me.

"My dear big brother, are suggesting a lion knows fear? You may have your axes that make you boastful, a lion still has his claws!" With that answer, I jumped into the training ground. "I do hope you will lend me one of those axes, as my sword is currently not in the best of shapes."

John smiled, and threw one of his axes at a pole next to me. The blade buried itself deep into the wood. "I shall pretend to have confidence in your aim, dear brother, and not assume that the axe was meant for my head."

That mad John laugh even more, "My little brother, if I wanted to crack your skull, I would have not missed, you can take my word for that."

And with those words, a severe training began. and even though my tunic did rip, as John had predicted, I managed to prove that a lion does has claws, We trained for a while, until we took a break for the midday meal, and in that time he showed me the basic arts of combat with an axe, a knowledge sure to come in handy. At the end of the practice, he told me to keep the axe, as he had quite a collection and he had not given me anything to celebrate my bethrodal, except for a hangover. I strapped it at the right side of my belt. We broke are meal and during it, we were informed that another 600 men had arrived at the castle, the host grew, and would soon be ready for deployment.

We thanked the servant for the news, and prepared ourselves to go and inspect the army, the first host I would ever command, and the first host either of us would ever fight alongside with.


	7. On the Road

**A/N Well it has been quite a while since my last update. I m afraid that my life had been rahter prioritized by a new girlfriend and the writing of a paper, but I know that 3 months of absence are unforgivable. I will try to make it up to all of you by writing interesting new chapters. A small recap, Robert's father had been called to war by the Lannisters, and he fears it is part of plot to end his life, and that of Lyanna, the bastard daughter of King Loren. Robert has been named a Lord, and he journeys to Tarbeck hall to gather the support of the local family and securing an alliance. He has succeeded and now rides at the head of 4000 en towards Oxcross, where the army is to gather.**

The thundering sound of the men marching the steep passages of the Ashmountains echoed the vale like a mantra, constantly repeating itself. The army was colorful, as it was made up by the hosts of several smaller lords, each flying their own banners fervently, though the primary colors were blue and silver, as all the bannermen of the Tarbecks flied their banners.

The only part of the caravan that was less frivolous was its head. Despite the fact that John Tarbeck, heir of Tarbeck Hall, rode their flying his blue field with silver cross, the larger part was made up by my men. The 500 en given to me by lady Jenna all wore a simple black tunic, provided to tell them apart from the other men. The regiment was made up out of aventuriers, people with no home, who weren't taken up in the personal guard of the Tarbecks, because they could not maintain them. They were a gathering of mostly men-at-arms, but a lot of them also had small bows. Half of them had experience fighting across the narrow sea as mercenaries, so my troops weren't untrained.

My future brother-in-law and I rode at the head of the army, myself wrapped in my black tunic with the Silver Lion, and my chainmail, looking more like a pauper knight than a lord. John on the other hand could have been a princeling. He wore a majestic plate armor, that had been decorated with silver leaf. His helmet had was had wings at the sides, made from seagull feathers. John explained that the seagulls looked more like the Tarbecks than any other animal, they loved the sea, yet lived on the land, and they shat on anyone who disturbed them uninvited at their homes. He sat atop a white stallion, and we were chatting idly while the army moved slow but determined towards Oxcross. We were one day away, and I grew restless as the thought of reuniting with my father made me uncomfortable. Suddenly I was unsure of my new sigil.

"My dear brother, where on earth is your head?" John's voice rudely ripped me from my thoughts.

I smiled faintly and responded. "I was thinking about tomorrow. I am trying to imagine the reaction of Prince Tybalt when he sees my banners flying over this army."

"That will be a sight to see." John's eyes twinkeled with pleasure at the thought. "He'll be outraged, and he won't be able to do a thing."

"I won't be too sure of that." I hadn't heard ser Toran close up behind us.

"Do explain, my dear Toran." I responded, perplexed by this sudden break of spirit.

"Well my lord, everything depends on your father. How many men does he have? How are they positioned, and did your brother succeeded in securing the army of Peckledon? he sent a raven that he arrives today, but the other matters are unconfirmed. And even if your plan works out, he'll probably just send an assassin."

"That's why I have got you isn't it?" I replied cheerfully. "I-.." My words were cut off by a horn blowing, and a rider storming towards us. As soon as the rider was in sight my riders stormed forward to make a protective barrier in front of us. Luckily the rider was one of us.

"Riders! Riders in the east, right behind us, they fly no banners!" The men yelled.

No banners could mean a lot of things, and few of them good. "How many?" I asked him.

"About a hundred my lord, moving in fast, they spotted me and set the chase." The man was panting from riding hard.

"How far behind?"

"Half an hour at most."

"All right, Toran, send a company to the right and left of those woods, 500 men each, and make sure they stay hidden. Set a main line at the end of the woods, 1000 men strong, and assemble 400 riders behind them. The rest should march on, we'll catch up in three hours. John, you lead the continuing army, make sure you reach my father."

"Yes my lord." Ser Toran buried his heels in the flanks of his horse and storm off, barking orders.

"I don't like leaving you in hour of need dear brother." John's face looked worrisome. "I'd prefer to stay here."

"I can't allow that John, my father is in need of these men. I will catch up soon enough." I smiled, "It's not like a hundred riders can stop me."

"For all we know those riders are followed by 10 000 Lannisters. It could be Loren, and if he sees your banners..."

"That is very much possible, but that's all the more reason you need to get to Oxcross. My father will know what to do. You just hurry."

Half an hour later the troops were formed up in the shade of the forest, one mile down of the road. I rode down there, quickly followed by 200 riders. The rest of my cavalry hid in the woods to the west, to cut off the soldiers coming this way.

"It seems they have slowed their progress Probably more men have joined them." I called out, to the lords next to me, each atop their horses. One of them opened his mouth and replied:

"My lord, shall I send a rider?"

"Yes, good idea, dispatch your fastest." We waited for the better part of an hour. Suddenly, hoofsound was very audible in the forest. "Only one rider, not enough noise for more." One of the senior scouts said.

The rider approached quickly, and reached us panting to bring his report. "I'd say about 5000 men marching here milord, I saw some banners, but I only recognised one."

"And which one woulld that be? Hurry spit it out." I said, impatiently.

The rider reached inside his saddlebags, and pulled out a red cloth. "This one milord." he threw it on the ground an d it unfolded on the way down.

A big golden lion was embroided on it.

"Lannisters." I spat.


End file.
